In Their Nature
by Godell
Summary: She smiled inwardly as the kiss became more intense, the two of them pressing their bodies together. It felt…nice, as if their bodies had been designed specifically for this purpose." Envy/Lust, manga!verse. Hints of Lust/Havoc and Envy/Ed, Envy/Winry


**In Their Nature**

**By**

**Godell**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA, only this plot.

Incidentally, this oneshot takes place sometime before or during Episode 16 of _Brotherhood._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I don't like it."

The words echoed in the dark catacombs of Central. The ceiling dripped ever so slightly, creating soft _plops _as the droplets fell earthward.

Thankfully, Lust had chosen a spot well away from the offending drops, letting her ask her question without any interruption.

"What?" Lust asked, as Envy draped himself over her like a metaphorical boa constrictor.

Such an action wasn't uncommon. Envy had a tendency to be quite clingy to Lust on occasion—understandably, as she was his closest "sibling" in a metaphorical sense.

It was rather nice feeling, and yet sometimes it was a tad…_irritating. _

And yet she knew it was only in his nature.

His soft, stringy dark hair slid into her vision, obscuring her view. She brushed the strands away.

"You have a 'boyfriend' now." Envy's voice was scornful. "He's gross. _Human._"

Lust could see she could have some fun with Envy's attitude. Clearly Father had given him his weekly dose of chocolate parfait recently. It was akin to alcohol or a drug to him, and made Envy even more…_interesting _than he normally was.

"I find him quite handsome…for a human." She smiled as Envy tensed.

"He smokes_._"

"He'll quit if I ask him to."

"He's lazy."

"A simple word can change that."

"He probably just likes you for your breasts."

Lust laughed softly. "A blessing and a curse, I must admit. Your body is rather fetching too, if you must know."

Envy chuckled in return. "Well, of course. He'd probably think of me as a girl, too." His lips curled against her shoulder. "Or not. He's a little _too _loyal to his Colonel."

Lust sighed. "Envy, not everyone sees things the way you do."

"I'm touched."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Speaking of, I'll bet he isn't a charmer."

"He's nice in his own way. He tries too hard sometimes, but that makes getting information easier."

Envy huffed. "What about his name, then? _Jean Havoc. _Who names their kids after a pair of pants and one of humanity's least favorite occurrences?"

"Envy—" Lust began, but Envy plowed on.

"A guy's last name is like…" Envy hummed thoughtfully. "Like a little black dress. Only a certain one will fit. 'Lust Havoc' just doesn't roll off the tongue right. It doesn't strike fear into the hearts of humans. It doesn't—"

"What name _would _suit me then?" Lust asked, unable to hide her smile.

Envy lifted his head to look her straight in the eye. "Lust. That suits you perfectly fine. It's your nature."

"I see."

There was a calm, almost tranquil silence. Envy slid off Lust's back and sat beside her, looking contemplative. Lust hoped that Envy had run out of complaints.

But no. No, once Envy began a lecture, it didn't end until he ran out of things to say…or someone tried to hit him. Lust knew Envy wouldn't take such a course of action seriously, and decided to wait it out, just as she always did.

"I'll bet he doesn't kiss you the right way, either."

Lust's brows rose ever so slightly. "What does it matter, Envy? Jean's only useful for so many things." She paused. "And what do you mean, 'the right way'? There _is _no right way to kiss. I should know."

Envy grinned, cocking his head to one side, making his dark strands slide over her shoulder. "If I showed you, wouldn't that be cheating?"

Lust rolled her eyes. "I think Father gave you the wrong dessert today. You're acting foolish."

"Pucker up."

Lust was about to taunt Envy about how _ridiculous _that sounded, but then Envy's lips were on hers.

Envy was surprisingly gentle, but insistent as always. Lust rested one hand on his shoulder, running her hands through his hair as he pulled her closer. She could still taste the faint sweetness of chocolate on his lips.

She smiled inwardly as the kiss became more intense, the two of them pressing their bodies together. It felt…_nice_, as if their bodies had been designed specifically for this purpose. Or perhaps…

Lust decided she would ask Envy later.

They broke the kiss mainly due to the amused laughter that was beginning to emerge from their throats.

What could they call their actions? Incest? Fraternization? It wasn't quite one or the other.

"So, my horrible, jealous one," Lust said smoothly, standing and brushing the dust off her dress, "are you satisfied?"

Envy shrugged. "Maybe. I still don't think that Havoc guy will be of any use."

Lust touched her lips briefly, thoughtfully, before turning away toward the door. "We'll see."

She was almost out the door before Envy called after her.

"Yes?" She looked back over her shoulder at him.

He smiled, running his hands along his bony shoulders, his smooth chest and stomach, finally resting his hands on his hips.

"I made this form for you."

Lust blinked in surprise before smiling. "I won't waste it."

"Good," Envy purred, his eyes half-lidded in amusement. His hips swayed in saucy imitation of Lust's typical movements as he followed her out the door.

"Oh, and Envy?"

"Mm?" Envy looked up at her.

"You really shouldn't be complaining. I saw the way you looked at the Fullmetal boy and his blonde friend."

Envy's lips curled. "But they haven't been with me for centuries. To have you stolen away by a stupid human named _Jean_...now, _that's _something to get jealous over."

Lust laughed and walked out the door. "Thank you, Envy."

The last thing she heard was "It's nothing, Lust."

What a beautiful half-lie that was. Envy would always be protective of what they shared, and Lust would always push him to see just _where_ his loyalty lay.

It was in their nature.


End file.
